wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alliance technology
What is technology? In simplest terms, it is science applied to practical use. Thus, by this definition, a simple can opener is a technological device. A more accurate description is that technology is the system by which an entire society provides for the wants and needs of its population. Thus, the dwarves of Ironforge are said to be more technologically advanced than the tauren of Mulgore, who are themselves far more advanced than, say, kobolds or troggs. Technology tends to improve as the demand for it increases. A society might go decades or even centuries without a major advancement before some bright inventor comes up with something that alters the fundamental way things are done. For example, wagon wheels help move heavy loads from place to place, while wheels of stone grind meal into flour. Put notches in a wheel, connect them together, and you have gears that can drive even more complicated devices. All too frequently, war is the primary driver of technological advancements. The Ironforge dwarves spearheaded this trend, developing gunpowder and firearms as a way to achieve an edge against their foes in combat. Flying machines, originally just curiosities or at best scouting tools, are now being outfitted with flak cannons and bombs. Who knows where these advancements will lead? Races and Technology Although there are always individual exceptions, the various races of Azeroth tend to view technology in different ways. Ironforge Dwarves Ironforge dwarves are perfectly comfortable with technology, rapidly accepting and absorbing new inventions into their society. As dwellers in a tight-knit, underground city complex, they exchange new ideas easily and freely. Rarely do dwarves keep inventions to themselves — unlike goblins, they aren’t terribly concerned with the accumulation of wealth and power. They prefer to use technology to improve their lives, as well as the lives of their fellow citizens. Nowhere is this better seen in the creation of new devices to defend their population from threats, both internal and external. The dwarves don’t intend to have what happened in Gnomeregan happen to them. Dwarven inventions include gunpowder, firearms, siege works, war golems and other weapons of war. Elves Both high elves and night elves disdain technology, primarily because they consider it an inherently destructive art. The Venture Company’s near-complete annihilation of sections of the Stonetalon Mountains (the Charred Vale in particular) with lumber-cutting machines stands as mute testimony to this belief. Still, a few elves dabble in the art, generally focusing on problem-solving devices instead of weaponry. Few elves employ firearms over good, strong bows. Elven inventions include the self-heating cooking pot, softlight hanging lamp and aquadynamic fish attractor. Gnomes Gnomes are innovative tinkers and are responsible for a vast variety of inventions, including more than a few that are commonly attributed to dwarves. Although a diminutive people, gnomes think big, often producing designs far too complex to ever be realized. To gnomes, technology is a way of life. Even gnomes who take on other trades often tinker in their spare time. Because of their innate curiosity, they produce a wide variety of devices that are interesting or amusing but otherwise useless or impractical. While others might shake their heads at such folly, the gnomes value all invention, no matter how unimportant it might seem. Unlike the dwarves, gnomes think of technological items individually instead of socially. Where a dwarf might envision a force field generator as a way to protect his people from invasion, a gnome would look at the device as a way to keep him dry in bad weather. However, since their evacuation from Gnomeregan, many gnomes focus their efforts on producing devices that will help them recover their homeland. Among the well-known gnomish devices are the world enlarger, net-o-matic projector and harm prevention belt. Humans While many humans have become adept at working with new technologies, the vast majority of humankind views engineering as little more than a curiosity. Most continue to believe that polished steel armor and a strong, well-crafted sword are better than any complicated technological device could ever be. Furthermore, magic is so ingrained in the human psyche that the thought of science ever surpassing the mystic arts is laughable. Still, this attitude is slowly changing, for rifle troops and grenadiers appear in human military forces, albeit as irregulars. Also, a few arcanists apply technology to their own experiments, producing simple combinations of magical and technological power. Where this trend may lead is yet unknown. Those inventions the humans have produced tend to be simple and straightforward, without the complexity of a gnomish device or the dangerous instability of a goblin creation. Some examples are spellpower goggles, the voice amplification modulator and the parachute cloak.